


An Alien Hedgehog's Guide To Make Your Adopted Parent's Hearts Skip A Beat

by DisasterAuthor



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Maddie Wachowski, Parent Tom Wachowski, Parent-Child Relationship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterAuthor/pseuds/DisasterAuthor
Summary: Five times Sonic called Maddie and Tom Mom and Dad in the spur of the moment, and the one time they make it official.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 56
Kudos: 481





	1. Donut Dad

The first time Sonic referred to either Tom or Maddie as his parents was when he was helping out at the police department with Tom. Tom and Maddie didn't want to leave him home alone for long periods of time. So they worked out a routine where Sonic would go with Tom in the morning and in the afternoon Maddie would stop by to pick Sonic up after her shift.

Tom had given Sonic some files to sort through. It was a typical project to make sure reports were filed correctly. Though he made sure that Sonic did it slowly, which of course Sonic hated.

Sonic finally placed the last sheet in its spot. He sighed before carrying the box over to where Tom was scrolling through his computer. Sonic loudly dumped the box on Tom's desk causing him to jump.

"Here's Your Child Labor," Sonic said glaring at him.

Tom wanted to laugh at the comment, but kept his composure. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"It wouldn't have been, if you let me use my speed." Sonic pouted.

"Yes, but I needed you to be precise with these. If you missed something by going to fast then it would need to be redone."

Sonic still pouted, "Hey," Tom said, giving him a warm smile. 

"You know I wouldn't ask you to do that unless if I knew what I was talking about." Tom said

"Yeah, ...but it still sucks." Sonic said still upset. Tom noticed this, smirking he walked over to the box on the counter and pulled out a donut.

"Since you helped me so much today, how about a little treat." Tom said holding the donut out for Sonic.

"Really? But what about no sweets between lunch and dinner?" Sonic asked.

Tom recoiled, remembering the sugar rush fiasco of 2020. Maddie invoked the rule of limiting Sonic's sugar intake. However cheering the little guy up was more important to him right now.

"I wont tell if you don't, kiddo." He said

"Wow, Thanks Dad!" Sonic said taking the donut and scarfing it down. However, Tom was shocked. _Dad?_ He was about to say something, but then Maddie came in.

"Hey boys. How was your day today?" She asked.

Sonic turned around, donut long gone, and scurried over to her. "It was okay, but I had to reorganize files."

"Really? Well the working man eats well. Speaking of which, we are gonna have to go grocery shopping before we go home. You up for it?" She responded.

"Absolutely, Bye Tom!" Sonic said, taking Maddie's hand.

"See you at home sweetie," she said to Tom before walking off with Sonic.

Tom stood there still processing what happened. He guessed that in Sonic's excitement, he didn't realize what he called Tom. That being said it did leave an impact.

Sure he cared for the little hedgehog like family, he lived with them. Yeah sure he and Maddie put together a whole room for the little guy, but he couldn't leave him in that cave. So yeah, Sonic's well being was a priority to him, and him being in distress causes Tom anxiety. So what if he wants to protect the blue guy from the world and make up for the years he spent alone in the woods.

_..._

_..._

_...Oh My God I'm A Dad!_

Honestly the thought of that would be scary, however after the shock and letting the knowledge sink in, he found himself happy at the idea of being a father to Sonic.


	2. Mom, Save Me From The Things I See

The citizens of Green Hill loved to celebrate anything and everything. So it wasn't uncommon for them to set up a fair. Tom drove the three of them to the field where it was set up. To say Sonic was excited was an understatement. For years he watched these fairs and festivals in awe and now he can finally join in.

"You excited Sonic?" Maddie asked, looking to the back seat.

"Absolutely, I'm gonna play games, go on all the rides, and eat my weight in chilli dogs! It's gonna be great!" He exclaimed.

Tom pulled into the field with the other cars. "Are you sure about that bud? We don't want you throwing up all the way home," They go all got out and crossed the street to the festivities. Tom looked at his watch.

"Trust me, I got this handled."

"Okay, I'm on patrol till 1:30 then Wade takes over. I'll meet you two at the chilli dog stand around then. You two gonna be okay?" 

"We'll be fine, take care hun." She said giving him a kiss.

"Bye hun, Bye kiddo." Tom said ruffling the top of Sonic's head before heading off.

"So what do you want to do first?" Maddie asked

"Everything!" He exclaimed, eyes shining.

The next couple of hours was spent playing all sorts of games like ring toss, balloon darts, ski ball, basketball hoops, and many more. The two were now wandering around as they wanted to wait for Tom before eating and going on some of the rides.

The two were currently walking around as Maddie was eating a pretzel. Sonic stared at her, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Cannibalism," he said pointing at her snack, she laughed remembering his old nickname for her. She took a minute to finish it before checking her watch.

"Okay so we have about half an hour before we meet up with Tom. What do you want to do?" Maddie asked him

Sonic looked around trying to see what they haven't done. That's when he saw a huge black tent with a sign that said Mirror Maze.

"What's a Mirror Maze? Can we try it?" He asked, pointing at the tent.

"A Mirror Maze is a maze where the walls around you are all mirrors. Making it harder to get through than a regular one." She explained

Sonic's eyes shined at the prospect of a challenge. He began to tug her towards the tent, as she giggled at his childish antics. They approached it as the last group exited.

"How many?" The attendant asked

"Two please," they said

"Step right this way," the attendant said

As they walked in, Sonic was amazed by the mirror illusion. There were so many of him and he wasn't even running. Maddie held his hand tighter. He looked up to her, "Stay close, it's easy to get lost in here." She told him

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted

They began to make their way through. While they were going through Maddie's phone began ringing.

"Hold up a sec," she said pulling out her phone, "Hello…" as she was having her conversation Sonic took a couple steps ahead, not thinking much of it. He looked around still in awe at how someone came up with this. That's when he realized something. He looked around and couldn't see Maddie.

"M-maddie? Maddie!?" He called out. There was no answer, "MADDIE?!" he was panicking, blue sparks began to flow from him.

"Sonic?!" He finally heard her, "Maddie?! Where Are You? I Can't See You!" 

"Sonic, I need you to calm down. The Mirrors are reflecting each other. I need you to make your way through the Maze and we'll eventually meet up." Maddie told him.

"Make it through the maze, that's simple. You can do this Sonic," Sonic told himself

He immediately went in one direction but bumped into a mirror, "Okay, not that way," he went in another direction and it happened again. Soon he kept bumping into walls making little progress. 

"Maddie, Maddie I need help!" No response

"Maddie? Maddie!?" Still No response

"Tom! Tom Are You There?!" Nothing

Sonic looked around at all his reflections, "Alone… I-I'm Alone," 

Blue lightning began to pulse from him. He began to run and run until he found different passages.

_Alone, You're All Alone_

"MOM! DAD!"

"Sonic!" He turned and saw the exit where Maddie stood. He immediately ran to her and jumped up hugging her. She knelt down holding him as he clutched onto her trembling.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm right here, it's okay." She tried to soothe him. Maddie was told by Tom of when Sonic called him dad, so this wasn't as surprising.

_It's Okay, Mama's Got You_


	3. But I'm Not Tired Dad

Family Movie night was a weekly occurrence at the Wachowski residence. If it were up to Sonic, it would be every night. However, work for the two adults sometimes took up that time. It was Sonic's pick tonight and he immediately chose the obvious choice.

"Speed Again?" Tom asked

"Keanu Reeves is a national treasure," Sonic argued while sitting himself in between the two adults

"If you want to watch Keanu Reeves, we could always watch one of his other films." Maddie suggested, sonic just looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked

"He's in other movies?!" Sonic asked leading Tom to start laughing his ass off.

"Of course he is," Maddie told sonic while nudging Tom

"Yeah bud, he's in a lot of movies." Tom told him,

"Like what?"

At this the little family had a little marathon of Keanu's films. It was during the credits of Bill and Ted that the two adults noticed the little guy was barely conscious.

"Alright I think it's time for bed," Maddie said

"Aww, one more movie please?" Sonic asked tiredly snuggling closer to Tom

"Sorry bud it's late. Time for cool dudes to go to bed." Tom said picking him up. Sonic would have protested, but he was too sleepy.

Tom made it up to the attic. He made his way around all the books lying around the room, seriously they are gonna have to take to him about keeping his room clean. He layed Sonic down on his bed and tucked him in. He was about to get up and go, but that's when he heard it.

"Goodnight Daddy," Sonic said before finally falling completely asleep.

Tom looked down at him and smiled, "Goodnight Kiddo,"


	4. Mom & Dad Make The Pain Fly Away

Sonic was getting ready to go on a quick run around Green Hill. He had been watching cartoons all morning and needed to stretch his legs. Tom had the day off and was sleeping in, and Sonic didn't want to disturb him. He quietly made his way out the door before he zoomed off.

It wasn't that uncommon for him to go on a run, but he has been going out as much due to wanting to spend time in his new home. 

As he was running around at the speed of sound he came across a huge field he hadn't seen before. Looking around he already realised he was a little further out from his usual route. However the idea of running through a field he hasn't explored yet was too tantalizing.

So he dashed into the field and zoomed all over. He felt so free… until his foot went into a gopher hold. He fell forward and something snapped.

_OW!! What Is That?!_

He tried to move and an extreme shot of pain went through his calf. He let out a scream of pain followed by a whimper.

_OW OW OW!_

"What do I do? ...TOM! MADDIE!"

A few hours later, back at the house, Maddie had just gotten home. It was too slow of a day at the vet, so she left early. She was excited to see her boys. Ozzy greeted her as usual, but Sonic hadn't. She made her way upstairs, she poked her head into her and Tom's to see Tom still sound asleep. She smiled at him before making her way over to let down the attic door. She quietly made her way up, but was concerned when nobody was in there.

"Sonic?" She called out, no answer.

She looked around the room, but he wasn't there. She went back down checking each room, but not finding him. She rushed to wake Tom.

"Tom, ...Tom Get Up!" She said, shaking him.

Abruptly awoken from sleep, he stares at his wife bewildered. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"It's after five, Sonic is missing."

"Wait, What? What do you mean he's missing?" He immediately got out of bed.

"I mean he is nowhere in the house and he always at least tells one of us know where he's going!" 

"Don't worry, we'll drive around for a few hours and see if we can find him."

They made their way to the car and immediately drove through the trail in the woods, calling out his name, after about an hour they still hot no answer. They made their way into town and started asking around, and guess what? ...nobody had seen him.

Okay to say that they were freaking out was an understatement. Tom continued driving, making his way a little beyond the town's entrance.

"What If The Government Found Him? What If He Had To Use His Rings To Leave The Planet?" Maddie asked.

"We Can't Think That!"

"Well Is There Any Reason He Would Be Out This Late?"

"I Don't Know, But All I Know Is That If He Is Fine Then He Is Grounded."

"TOM STOP THE CAR!"

Tom slammed on the brakes in front of a huge field. He looked over to see what was going on. In the field was a bunch of blue sparks flying everywhere. He knew exactly who was causing that. They both jump out of the car, rushing into the field.

"SONIC!" They both called out. As they got closer they saw he was closing in on himself, not into a ball though. He was whimpering and cradling himself. They got to his sides, kneeling.

"Sonic… Sonic Sweetie, we need you to calm down." Maddie tried to soothe him.

"M-Maddie? ...Tom?" The sparks began to calm as he looked up to see them. What they saw broke their hearts. Here was their kid with watery redshot eyes with dried up and new tears.

"Yeah bud, we're right here." Tom told him, however Sonic didn't stop crying.

"Sweetie, how long have you been out here? What happened?" Maddie asked.

"S-s..since ten this morning," he answered.

"Ten This Morning! Sonic It's Almost Eight. You're Telling Me You've Been Her For Ten Hours!?" Tom exclaimed

This only made sonic curl up on himself more with a whimper.

"I was only gonna go on a short run, and then I found this field. I was running around when my foot got caught and it hurts too much to move."

The two looked over to see his foot still in the hole. "I tried to call for you guys but I was too far away," The two looked to each other. Their baby needed them and they weren't there. Maddie went over to Sonic's top half to cradle him as Tom went to Sonic's bottom half. Sonic's foot was really lodged in the hole, Tom knew just by looking that they were gonna have to yank it out.

"Okay bud, I need you to stay relaxed while I try to get your foot out. Can you do that for me?" Tom asked, Sonic slowly nodded.

"Just focus on me sweetie, it'll be over soon." Maddie told him

Tom got a grip on Sonic's foot and leg, Sonic let out a whimper. "I know bud," Tom said, "I'm not gonna lie this part is gonna hurt. So just breathe for me,"

Sonic did as he was told, at that Tom used enough force to get Sonic's foot out. That didn't stop Sonic from letting out a scream of pain. Just the sound of that tore at their hearts.

"Shhh shh sh, it's okay." Maddie tried to soothe him.

"That parts over Bud," Tom told him, as Maddie went to look at Sonic's foot.

"Oh, that's not good." She said

"Mommy Daddy, Please Make It Stop Hurting," Sonic begged in between sobs. "Were gonna do just that Bud," Tom told him

"We need to get him to the clinic, I can treat him there."

"Alright Bud, we're gonna take a quick trip to the clinic and patch you up." Tom told him picking him up gently. They made their way to the car and quickly made their way back to town.


	5. Dad Is A Dummy

Sonic had been resting his injured foot. Apparently he had broken his ankle, which meant no running or even walking for a good while. Tom and Maddie set sonic up on the couch. They made sure he was comfy and had everything he needed. They even took time off of work. Maddie took two weeks off while Tom decided to take the whole time Sonic was recovering. It started off sweet, then it got annoying. 

Maddie estimated that it would take at least six weeks to eight at most for Sonic to be fully recovered. It was week ten and Tom still hasn't let Sonic even attempt to walk, let alone stand.

Sonic heard Maddie walk in the door, "MADDIE, HELP!" He called out

"Sonic? ...SONIC!?" She entered the living room to see Sonic wrapped like a burrito with several weighted blankets and tied down with rope. Maddie immediately went over and untied him. Sonic immediately pushed the blankets off.

"HE'S A CRAZY MAN!" Sonic exclaimed

"What Happened?" She asked, "He deliberately disobeyed orders," they turned to see Tom coming in from the dining room.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I tried to stand up today," Sonic said, Maddie turned to smile at him. "Oh That's Great, How did it go?"

"Maddie!" Tom whined

"I was about to step on the floor when helicopter cop over there saw and tackled me to the sofa and turned me into burrito." Sonic finished

"TOM!"

"But Mads-"

"Nope, Kitchen Now!" She said pointing in its direction.

"Bu-" she just glared at him daring him to argue. He huffed crossing his arms and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him, why don't you get on your feet and stretch your legs." She told the little guy. Hearing this Tom walked back in.

"Wait, No Way Is He Leaving Tha-"

"KITCHEN!!" He turned right around and went back. She smiled at the little guy before going into the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna begin to to tell you how crazy you have been lately," she told him

"I haven't been that crazy,"

"Tom, you've been "sleeping" on the floor next to the couch for ten weeks." 

"What's with the air quotes?"

"Cause staying up the majority of the night staring at him, isn't sleeping. That and when you do sleep your right up against the couch so he can't get on the floor without waking you."

"And that's crazy?"

"Maybe not for the first few nights, but he needs space and to be able to move around by himself."

"But He's Just A Baby!"

"He's Thirteen!"

"He's A Baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!!" They both looked down to see sonic standing right by them.

"Sonic get back onto the couch," Tom told him,

"No!"

"No?!"

"No! Dummy Lord!"

"What Did Just Call Me Young Man?!"

"A Word I Substituted For A Word I'm Not Aloud To Say!" Sonic stomped off heading towards the front door.

"Don't You Dare Leave This House Young Man!"

"I Wouldn't Have To If You Weren't Being Stupid, Dad!" Sonic said leaving while slamming the door.

Tom stared at the door in shock, "I Am Not Being Stupid,"

"You kinda are," Maddie told him. 


	6. It's Okay, We Got You Baby

The Government had gotten in touch with the Wachowski's after a little video came into their possession. In a frenzy Tom and Maddie were quick to defend their kid. Surprising to them, the government had nothing but thanks for the little guy.

A government official came by while Sonic was gone. After calming the couple down, they got to talking. They gave the couple a badge for Sonic's heroics. Before the government official left they gave the couple an envelope. 

They were gonna open it, but a panicked Sonic zoomed into the house.

"What Happened!? Who Was That!?" Sonic questioned. Knowing Sonic, he would panic even more at the answer.

"Listen bud, you're gonna want to sit down." Tom told him, Sonic zipped to a seat in the dining room. 

"Now sweetie, you know that we would never let anything happen to you right?" Maddie asked,

"Yeah, of course. ...Why?!"

"...Bud there was a video of you that got back to government officials. That was one of them," Tom explained.

"They came for me," Sonic immediately got out of his seat trying to step back, panic still evident in his eyes.

"Sweetie, You know we won't let them take you." Maddie told him.

"But That Just Means I'm Putting The Both Of You In Danger!" 

"No You're Not. Everything's Gonna Be Okay Bud." Tom told him.

"...It's all happening again," sonic said as his breathing became heavy. He began backing away slowly.

"Sonic Sweetie, it's gonna be fine, but we need you to calm down. They only came to give us this," Maddie told him, holding up the envelope.

"W-what I..I-is That!?"

"We don't know, bud. We haven't opened it yet." Tom told him. Sonic was still hesitant to do anything.

"Do you wanna look at I-" "NO!" A couple sparks of lightning started flaring from Sonic.

"Sonic,"

"C...C-can you guys look at it?" He asked

Maddie and Tom both took a deep breath, "Okay," She said opening the envelope. When she saw the papers she covered her mouth as her eyes watered. 

"Tom Look," as he looked at the papers, he couldn't help but tear up too

"I knew it was bad…" Sonic said as the sparks became more erratic.

"W-What? No, No It's Not Bad." Tom tried to say

"Of Course It's Bad! Your Both Crying!" Sonic said as his eyes started glowing blue.

"Soni-" before either of them could finish, Sonic zoomed off to his room. The couple immediately got up after him.

"Sonic, please just listen." Tom was saying as they climbed the attic steps. However they froze when they saw Sonic with his backpack, holding a ring. He threw the ring creating a portal. "SONIC DON'T!" but he already jumped through.

Before they could get to it, the portal closed. He was gone, the kid…  _ Their Kid _ , was gone. Maddie's breathing became heavy as began to break down.

"He's Gone! He's Gone Tom!" She cried as he came to hold her. He is eyes began watering too. But that was till he saw it. He let go to bend down to pick it up, a ring.

"He must have for gotten it," Tom said

Realizing this he threw the ring,  _ To Sonic, _ and it became a portal. Tom and Maddie rushed and jumped through the portal. They looked around them and noticed they were in the middle of the woods. 

"Where are we? Are we still on earth?" Maddie asked as Tom walked forward a little bit.

"I'm pretty sure we are close to the Green Hill's baseball field."

"How do you know?"

"Cause it's right there," he said pointing to the field in view.

"Why would he be here?"

"I don't know, but let go check down there."

They made their way down the hill towards the field, as they made their way down to the field. Tom took a quick survey of the area, ...just an empty field. That was till Maddie nudged him.

"Over by the bleachers," she said, as they got closer they could see him underneath the bleachers. Sonic was sitting there, holding his knees and with his head down.

The couple finally approached the bleachers. "Sonic… Sonic, bud come on out from under there."

"Go Away! ...I'm nothing but trouble and you shouldn't be around me." 

"What?! No, no your not sweetie. You're anything but trouble." Sonic just curled in more on himself as his crying became more audible.

"Bud, we need to know what's going on in that head of yours. You need to talk to us,"

"Please just go away," Sonic said in between sobs. Realizing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Sonic was obviously too emotional right now.

"Bud listen, we are gonna give you some space, but we need to know that once we leave you aren't going to hop over to another world. Can you promise us that?" Tom asked him, but Sonic barely moved.

"Sonic, please just give us an answer?" He asked.

Without moving anything else, Sonic held out his bag of rings to hand over. Tom took it, "Thank you, ...talk to you soon bud." He told the little guy. Sonic heard their footsteps as they left. He sat there for a bit trying to make himself stop crying.

_ Why… Why can't I ever just be happy? _

He slowly got up from where he was, ready to get out of there. He got out from under the bleachers, while wiping away the last couple of tears. That's when he noticed Tom and Maddie were only a few feet away from said bleachers.

"...Y-you stayed?"

"Of course, we can't leave you alone sweetie." Maddie said as they approached the hedgehog. They knelt down to face him at eye level.

"You ready to tell us what's going on in that head of yours?" Tom asked

"I… I thought I screwed up again, that I let you down again, a-and t...th-that even if you didn't have to hand me over to the government that you wouldn't want me anymore. S-so I thought that if I left that It would hurt less, But It Didn't. It Just Hurts So Much!" Sonic explained as he became more emotional as he talked as tears began to form again.

"Hey, hey we wouldn't trade you for anything. You need to know that." Maddie told him

"There is nothing that can keep us from wanting you," Tom added

"B-but I'm gonna have to leave anyways according to the government papers, right?"

"Sweetie no, no those were adoption papers."

"A-adopt-a-wha?" He asked

"Adoption, it means that you get to stay as our kid."

"Y-your kid?"

"Bud, you've been our kid since the beginning. This just makes it official in the eyes of the government." The two held out their hands for the little guy, "So what do you say, Wanna be our kid?" They asked.

Sonic couldn't even speak, so he began nodding as he went into their embrace. He couldn't help but begin sobbing as he let his parents hold him. 

_ It's okay, we got you baby _


End file.
